Losing My Mind
by Choco.Sushi.Nut
Summary: It's Makorra Month! Floofymiko and I have decided to take it and write a drabble for each prompt - she has even days and I have odd days, so stay tuned! Day #19: Honey. ***So, I realize it is no longer Makorra Month, but that's alright, I wanted to still finish .*** Read & Review Please.
1. Forever and Always

**A/N:** Listen to Parachute's Forever and Always. Plus some facts were from floofymiko's Something Honorable. Check that out too. :) Very Makorra, which I do not own.

Day#1: Forever & Always

Sitting by his bedside, she rested her head on his arm, but it was quite awkward with the IV tube sticking out of his hand. She tried to stay calm and breath deeply like her mentor had taught her not too long ago, but sometimes things happened that even the Avatar could not be expected to handle. Daring to glance up once more, her lip quivered as she peered over his wretched state. _He's too pale..._ She returned her head to its original place. Perhaps if she buried her head far enough, she could hide from everything and pretend that this was not happening. That there had not been a faulty pipe line in the old warehouse. That renovations were not going on throughout the city. That Mako had not secured a job as a police officer. That he was not now lying here wasting away.

What killed her the most was how inadequate she felt. _I am the __**Avatar**__. But that means nothing when you are at death's door, _she thought grimly and bitterly to herself. She was not sure if it was because she was not calm or something else, but she could barely heal one of his huge superficial wounds. The inside was a whole lot worse...she had overhead the nurses whispering. And his heartbeat was becoming dangerously low.

Her mentor and his family had stopped by to check in on the two, but with no improvements there was nothing much to talk about. They encouraged her to eat, but she was in no mood for eating or sleeping or doing anything really.

_Why is there always SOMETHING separating us?_ She knew she was being a bit melodramatic because they had their share of wonderful little moments, but they had expected to spend their days growing old together. Wiping each other's butts. She half-choked out a laugh, but it sounded more like a sob.

Her mind went back to December as she tugged onto the betrothal necklace that lay on against her rapidly beating heart. He had made it with his bare hands. She remembered how flustered they had both been. He had almost tripped getting down on one knee and she almost dropped the beautiful wooden piece onto the ice out of sheer shock. But one thing she recalled.

_"I want you forever and always, Korra. Through the good, the bad, and the ugly... I want to grow old together with you..." When she did not respond right away, he swallowed hard, "Can you please say something?"_

_"Are...you serious?"_

_He could tell that she was in shock and stood up, approaching her, and with great warmth responded, "I could never be more serious than right now. I love you, Korra. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, caring and adoring you."_

_She felt frozen, granted the snowing was falling hard, but still, her heart was forgetting the importance of involuntarily beating. As she slowly processed the reality of what was occurring, she shouted, "Y-yes! YES! I want you, Mako. Forever and always."_

_He helped her put the necklace and she could see the slight scars on his handsome hands where he had missed the necklace while carving it. "Beautiful," he whispered to the air. His gaze fell upon her, and he felt a warm blush and he wanted to bury his face into his scarf, but instead he leaned forward and kissed her forehead before embracing his stunning fiance._

The flat note pierced through her and shook her out of her daze. Her heart came into her throat as she was pushed aside so the nurses could resuscitate their patient. As the hot tears slipped out, she thought_, forever and always is shorter than I expected._


	2. Compatibility

**A/N:** I do not own Makorra. This is based primarily on a scene from The Spirit of Competition… at least I think that is where it is from! If not, it is from one of the episodes! It is implied Makorra, by the way.

* * *

Day #3: Compatibility

Washing the towering pile of dirty dishes, he quickly tried to make room so that he could start a light supper. Nothing too big or they would be sleep-bending during the match later that night. The only problem, rushed as he was, was that he could not stop himself from daydreaming. Well, he would catch himself and then mentally reprimand himself for his thoughts, but moments later they would return!

To her. To her profession of her feelings...for him. It had awakened something in him that he had long ago kept checked, but somehow, without his permission, she had unlocked it. And now he found himself in an awful predicament. He felt like a confused little boy unsure of where to go, what to do, even though the choices were clear and right in front of him. He had already chosen one… a good, admirable choice. _Asami is beautiful, compassionate, and wealthy. _He mind dwelt on the latter a moment too long. Wealth. He would not have to ever worry about his baby brother's next meal ever again…

_And then __**she**__ comes along and…_, he stopped his train of thought. He had no right to be angry at her and he knew he was not. He was angry at himself that he was caught up in such a complicated mess.

"Yo, Mako?" He snapped out of his reverie.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, I think you need to step away from the mug and give it a chance to be rinsed…"

Unbeknownst to him, the firebender had been so lost in thought about the Avatar that he had spent the past five or so minutes scrubbing the same mug. It was now white and sparkly. Realizing this, he sheepishly put it down and decided to take a break and make some soup out of the leftovers. Clearing his throat, he retorted, "there was a dirt spot."

"Righttt… anyway, you haven't been listening to me." He jutted out his lower lip in a pout.

"Sorry, Bolin, I was just thinking about the match." It was not the first time he had lied to him, but it felt awkward especially what and who he was lying about.

"Oh, we're the _Fire Ferrets_. We got this!" He made some grunting noises and cheered them on to no one in particular. "So, what I was saying was, what do you think of Korra?"

Mako's heart flew so fast into his throat, he had a mini coughing fit, heart racing too fast to be considered healthy. "Of _who_?"

"Uh, Korra? Our teammate? You okay man? You're acting a little funny."

"I'm fine. What about her?" _Can he read my thoughts now?_

"What do you mean 'what about her'? She's freaking awesome, Mako! Do you _see_ the way she _moves_ on the arena?!"

To stop the heated blush that was rising from his neck, he shoved his head in the refrigerator under the premise of scavenging for any more leftovers. _This cannot be happening_. After a few deep cool breaths, he found a near empty bottle of hot sauce near the back. "Yeah, she's pretty good out there." He muttered as he began throwing things rather harshly into a pot.

"Well, I was just wondering if you thought she was girlfriend material?"

Without thinking, he responded, "Korra? She's great and all, but I think it's better if I dated Asami." _All we do is fight… Asami and I never fight..._ Maybe if he repeated that enough times, he would actually believe it too…

"I was talking about a _girlfriend_ for ME! Sheesh, Mako, leave some ladies for the rest of us! Good grief."

"Oh…that's what I thought you meant."

"I mean we're SO compatible, don't you think?" Dreamy-eyed, the earth-bender continued, "Korra and I are perfect for each other! She's strong, I'm strong. She's fun, I'm fun. She's beautiful, I'm _gorgeous_!" He let out a sigh of longing.

Clearing his throat, Mako firmly stated, "We should not have relationships with people on the team, it will mess up the flow." He said this more for himself than for anyone else, as a final confirmation that they should not be together. _It wouldn't be good for anyone. Anyway, she deserves better than _me…_ as crazy and psychotic as she is…our compatibility score is at a zero._

"Aww, you're no fun."

"I only want to win." Another lie to swallow and believe...


	3. Respect

**A/N: **I do not own Makorra. I took a slightly different meaning to the word. [But I was definitely had an image of Korra belting out R.E.S.P.E.C.T. too ;) ]

* * *

Day #5: Respect

Taking a windy road out of the city, they hit possibly every bump and rock in the way, if that was possible. He sighed, he had recently saved up enough money to get his first car, a used beat-up little trooper, but it worked and that is what counted. For now, anyway. One day, he knew he would purchase something a little more durable and "family-friendly".

"So, where exactly are we going?" The young Avatar looked around her curiously, never being brought up around the city, she certainly knew nothing about it or its surroundings. And it did not count that one of the few times she had been, the daylights had been knocked out of her.

"We're going to be meeting two people..." Hesitantly, he cleared his throat. "Can you promise me something, though?"

"Can I know what it is first before I agree or disagree?"

Rubbing the back of his head, he muttered, "Will you promise me that you will not freak out when we arrive?"

Raising an eyebrow, she consented. If it was any other time she might have jabbed more at him, but she could tell he was nervous and _green_. "Uh, want me to drive?"

"No!" was the immediate response.

"Hey! I am learning from Asami and know how to park know," she grumbled. _Sheesh. Yes, I crashed a brand-new car into a lamp post, but desperate times call for desperate measures._ She just received a warm quirky grin in response. _At least he looks less green._

On the other hand, the firebender's insides were like jelly. Yes, the woman of his _dreams_ was sitting next to him, but that was not the cause this time. _I hate going here…_ Hate was too strong a word. It was certainly uncomfortable for him and the last time he made the trip was at least a couple of years ago. It always brought up memories that he wanted to keep tucked away in a dusty corners of his heart and mind. _But, she deserves to meet them_.

Parking the car near the edge of an empty meadow, he stated, "We will be walking from here."

Slipping her hand into his, she gently gave him a squeeze of reassurance. "Let's do this!" She pumped her free hand in the air in excitement for the little adventure ahead.

They had not been walking for very long when they stopped by a little stream, sparsely lined with a few trees. The young man hopped over and then extended an arm in assistance. She fought the temptation to just trudge through the stream… or even better fly across the water.

"So, where exactly do these people live?"

"Uh…it's been a while- _here_." He stooped down and started brushing away knotted vines from a decent-sized boulder. Actually, come to think of it, it was a bit out of place by the wooded areas.

And then, she caught sight of the etchings on it. Her heart painfully skipped a beat as it flooded with compassion and her tongue became as thick as rubber.

Crouching by the boulder, he brushed the dirt of his hands and closed his eyes to collect his overwhelming thoughts and keep his emotions in check. Letting out a rough, jagged breath, he began.

"Hello, Mama. Papa. Sorry it's been so long since the last time Bolin and I visited. We've had quite a few pro-bending matches. We also have a new team member. This is Korra, by the way," he paused to introduce her, at which she curtsied awkwardly, "She's the most amazing woman I have ever met. And I wanted to let you both know that I plan to marry and start a family with her."

At this declaration, the young woman blushed and shifted her feet slightly as he continued rambling on.

"I cannot imagine my life without her…" He placed his hand on the cool stone and gently traced the etchings he had made as a child. As he stood up, his fiancée approached him and placed her warm hands in his. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" As quickly as he could, he was locking it all up inside, tucking it all into the corners… to be dealt with next time.

Slipping her hands out from his, she gently cupped his face and stated, "For being a caring, wonderful, respectable man, son, and brother. Your parents would be proud of who you have become. I can_not_ imagine my life without _you_, Mako." She buried herself deep into the warmth of his embrace.

Holding her tight, he would not let her see the silent tears streaming down his face.

Enveloped in his protective love, she would not tell him that his parents were watching just beyond the boulder, nodding in approval.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please read and review. :)_


	4. Trust

**A/N:** I hope this is not too out of character for Makorra...

* * *

Day # 7: Trust

"Papa?" The little boy looked inquisitively at his father, tugging at his large hand. "Why must people die?"

He received a warm chuckle in response, "You're only eight. You shouldn't be thinking of such things."

"But, Papa. So many people get hurt every day! Mama told me about Grand-Papa and Grand-Mama. Why?"

"_Why_?" The older man's slight grimace did not go unnoticed. "There are... some very bad, greedy people out there. Not just in the city, but everywhere."

"Am I a bad person for being a bender?"

The father stopped in stride and crouched down so that he was eye-level with the little boy, "Now, _why_ would you ask that?"

"Papa, I'm afraid. I'm afraid of hurting someone with my bending. What if I hurt Mayla... or kill someone? What if I die? Where will I go? Where will you and mama go? Mayla?" His lower lip quivered and tears filled his eyes.

A gentle smile filled the father's features before he embraced his son firmly, placing a warm kiss on his forehead. They stayed like that for a few moments before he continued in a strong whisper. "There is nothing wrong with a little fear, son. It keeps us alert, but do not let it consume you. ...Show me."

The young boy knew what his father meant and held out his hand, palm up. A small fireball formed, but as soon as he closed his hand, it vanished.

"Did you see what you did? …It's all about _control_." He pointed to his son's head and heart. "Keep your emotions in check, whether you are sad, afraid, or angry. Do not let it consume you or _you_ instead will be consumed. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Then, listen carefully." He had his hands now on both of his son's shoulders. "I won't promise you that your mother and I will be here forever. You never know when it's your last moment. But I will promise you this. You and your sister are benders, you fire, her air, in those very facts a piece of us will always be a part of you both...whether you like it or not." Laugh lines spread across his faces. "Chin up, son." He gently lifted his son's chin with a finger. "You are my son. And I _know_ you will make a fine, young man."

Standing up, his father unwrapped the crimson red scarf he was wearing and wrapped it around the little boy's neck. Shocked, he exclaimed, "Papa, this is _your_ scarf. Grand-Papa _gave _it to you." It was a bit large and loose around his small neck.

"Yes, and now it is time for me to give it to you so that whatever may happen a piece of me will always be with you."

With a goofy little grin, the little firebender exclaimed, "Thanks, Papa! It even _smells _like you!" He received a whole-hearted chortle in response.

"You see that beautiful, lovely woman over there? Yes, right there." He pointed over to a young mother picking flowers across the road, holding the hand of a toddler eating petals.

"That's _Mama_."

"Indeed it is!" He put a finger up to silence his son, who subsequently covered his mouth and tried to contain his giggles as his father stealthily snuck up behind his mother.

"Hello, beautiful," the older firebender huskily whispered.

"_Mako!_" No one ever told him that you do not sneak up on the Avatar.

He just managed to dodge a waterfall and slight earthquake.

The little boy whispered to his baby sister, "Let's go to the park and practice our bending... Mama and Papa need big people time." He received a giggle and a flower-smelling burp in response, but on their way they went.

* * *

_So let me know what you thought... thanks for leaving a review!_


	5. Flaw

**A/N: **I do not own Makorra. I listened to Darren Haye's "So Beautiful" for inspiration. Listen to it. :)

* * *

Day #9: Flaw (_or_ Diary of a Firebender)

_Doesn't she realize what she means to me? Doesn't she realize what she does to me? How can she not see her beauty? Not because of her power or strength. Not because she is the Avatar. No, she is so beautiful in her weakness, in her imperfections._

_Doesn't she know… that she drives me absolutely crazy? Ever since I first met her… our first fight. In my ignorance, in my pride, I almost lost one who would become precious to me._

_Doesn't she know that it is how we _handle_ the frowns, the upsets, the downfalls, that make us who we are?_

_Doesn't she know that I want to be there for it all? That I want to be by her side forever and ever?_

_Perhaps, I should tell her. Perhaps, she does not know… that I absolutely love and adore her._

_That, _no_, I will not return to Republic City. _

_Not alone at least. Not without a promise._

_Yes, that is what _I_ know. That she has made an everlasting impact on me. An impression. She has heart bended me…without realizing it. Interwoven herself in, mending the cracks unseen to the average person. She is no average woman. _

_Without her, what would happen? _

_I dare not think about such blasphemous thoughts._

"I love you."

_Does she hear me?_ _Doesn't she know that I want all of her? When she is broken and when she is whole? She does not need to be strong for me. I never asked her to be._

_No, I just want her to know the truth._

_Whether she is the Avatar or not, I know for a fact that she has changed one life._

_Now, I hope she can let me make a change in hers._

* * *

I'd appreciate your thoughts and comments on this. What did you think?


	6. Abstinence

**A/N: **I switched things around in my head so it may not follow the storyline canon as perfectly as it was supposed to, _but_ that's alright. Creative licensing, right? :) Plus, the "someone" is a paraphrased quote from C.S. Lewis. Just in case you're wondering. Please review, I am curious what you think of it.

* * *

Day #11 Abstinence

Laying still, in deep thought, the lukewarm water consumed his entire body. This is where he felt peace, where he could feel true freedom without the constraints of life. Where he could pretend life was swell and that he did not have a care in the world. Where he could pretend that his childhood had not been severed short. Where his baby brother and he lived in comfort, but more importantly in the warmth of two loving parents.

He had locked his heart up a _long_ time ago and now it had nearly grown old and musty. Someone once said that the best way to keep your heart completely safe was to store it in a cold, dark place, where it would be safe from hurts, disappointments, and loss. Because you never know when your next moment is your last. You never know when the ones you love will be utterly ripped from your life... or the life you knew. The only problem is when you store it, when you hide it... your heart morphs, hardens, and ultimately, dies. He let himself drift along the weak current.

For so long the only care, the only love he had was for his brother. And he made sure that the little earthbender had the opportunity to live the childhood and life, that he himself could not. As the older brother, he had to be responsible; he was not allowed to be selfish. Any hint of it and he would intentionally steer in the other direction.

But, her profession of love for him drove him mad. _How? And why?_ He could not, would not rather, let himself get distracted. No, his goal was to provide for his brother, but even that he had failed because somewhere along the way from his immense self-control, he had lost who he was and now... he had lost his brother. _What if_...

No, there was no going back.

He could not take back what he had said to his baby brother. He could not take back the kiss that changed everything. That made his heart yearn for more. He could not take back what had happened to his parents. But, if he had been stronger? Could he have saved them? Those questions haunted him day after day, secretly in the dark, where no one could see -or hear- him. Where he did not have to be strong for anyone.

He needed to regain control. If life was not so demanding, he would follow his heart, but he knew that this was a time where he had to follow his head and stay clear from temptation. _Asami is the best choice for me and Bolin._ Then, why oh why was his grimacing as he tried so hard to suppress and regain control of his heart. Then, why was he so confused and conflicted. Ever since Asami hit him with her moped, he felt like surely this must be sign that they should be together. They loved each other, right?

But signs can be deceiving taken at face value... and love? What did he know? He never desired to be in a relationship before due to his intense desire to provide for the only family he had left. Sure, he was used to all sorts of fangirls that his brother brought to their bending matches. All who vied for his attention, but none of them ever actually caught his attention... none like the Avatar. None had been bold enough to kiss him. None had ever _been _kissed by him.

_My first real kiss. _He allowed himself a slight blush before shutting down his heart again. _  
_  
But, he knew he had to stay away from her. At least, emotionally. The Fire Ferrets needed a waterbender. __

This is a mere business relationship.

If only that was not so difficult to believe.


	7. Hero

**A/N: **Semi-inspired by a quote. Read & Review.

* * *

_A __hero__ is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom_ — Bob Dylan

* * *

Day #13: Hero

To say she was seething would have been an understatement. Tidying up the toy-strewn room was another task to keep things off her mind. _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_

"Mama?" She spun on her heel at her "new" name.

"Yes?" She blew out hot air so she could be calm, but sometimes, her mentor's teachings were not the first to come to mind.

"You look _mad_."

"I am not," she said somewhat indignantly. She had just put her littlest one to sleep, finally, after what seemed like hours of coaxing.

"Uh-huh, Papa says-"

"Honey, why don't you help pick up some of Mayla's toys." They were mostly her old wooden crafted dolls from her childhood and a few from Air Temple Island.

Without complaint, he lay on the ground and gathered some of his sibling's belongings. "Are you mad at _Papa_?"

"I am not mad at him!"

"You sound mad."

"Hush." She was _very_ mad at Papa.

There was a short moment of silence where toys were gathered and tossed into the designated buckets. Then, "why are you mad at Papa?"

"Because he's a stupid hero," she muttered.

"What does toopeed hear-oh mean?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you when you're older."

"_Mama_."

"Rami, please wash up and great ready for supper." She did not want the conversation to continue.

"O_kay_. I'll just ask Papa when he gets home!" He was eager and persistent as he run down the hall to the wash basin.

She rolled her eyes slightly as she recalled the earlier phone call.

"_Hey, Korra!"_

"_What's wrong, Bolin?" She may not have known him for too long, but she knew when he was acting strangely, more so than usual…_

"_What? Did someone tell you already?" In a panic, he blurted more random clues to the issue._

"_No… what happened?"_

"_It's Mako…" He paused unsure how to continue._

"_Bolin, I'm about to come over and shake you, if you do NOT finish that sentence. I know where you live..." And as Avatar, she knew the quickest route._

"_Sorry! There was a shoot-out, bender-style... Wait! Let me finish." He could hear her begin to protest. "Mako's fine, but his unit was the one that was on the scene taking out a few rogue benders at one of the unfinished warehouses on the outskirts of the city."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Luckily, no one got hurt, but I figured that you wanted to know that your husband is considered a hero in the city for protecting it! Those guys were worse than the Triple Threats!"_

"_That's good," her voice was a bit flat and monotone. She could not help, but think… _What if?

_Bolin continued right on babbling. "I think he got a few grazes, but if he's late for supper, now you know!"_

"_Thanks, appreciate it."_

"_Anytime!"  
_

* * *

"PA_PAAAAAAAAA_!" She could hear a soft thump as little bender collided with big bender.

"Hey, there buddy. You're getting bigger!" He scooped up the little guy into a bear hug, ruffling his hair, "And stronger!" He received a giggle in response. "Were you good to Mama and Mayla?"

"Mmhmm. Papa," the little firebender put on his most serious face, which in reality looked a cross between a frown and a pout, "what does 'toopeed hear-oh' mean?"

Flabbergasted, his father asked, "A _what_?"

"Mama called you that, but she said-"

"That when you're older I'd tell you?" The young woman spoke for herself as she leaned against the doorframe peering at her husband and child.

"Mmhmm, but I'm older than I was before!"

The weary father squatted down and patted his son's shoulder. "Rami, why don't you get ready and wash up for supper."

"I already did!"

"Really? Well, why don't you play with Mayla for a little bit."

"_Papa_, she's sleeping!"

"Oh ok, how about-"

"It's okay, Papa, I know you and Mama need grown-up time." He tried his best grown-up look. "I understand. I'll go practice my bending in the playroom, until you're ready."

Impressed, his father agreed. "That sounds… like a really great plan."

"I know!" The little firebender grinned cheekily before running out of the room.

Standing up and shaking off his outer coat, the father shook his head, "Sometimes I wonder who he takes after more." When he realized there was no reply he glanced over at his wife, who was glaring at him. "Korra," he took a few steps forward. It almost seemed like she was retreating out of the room, but instead she stepped forward and ran a hand gently over a new burn he received across his left cheek.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"You _know_ what!" Her voice cracked slightly under pressure.

"Korra," he pulled her into a warm embrace, tickling her neck softly with his lips.

"Stop," she pulled away roughly. "I am _mad_ at you." It was more of a reminder for herself than anything else.

"Korra, come here."

Hesistantly, she reentered his arms. "I don't understand why you have to be the first unit in and last one out. Why you have fight... what am I supposed to do if something happens?" She felt selfish, but she was irked.

"Korra, that's unfair and you know it. You're the Avatar. What would I, and the kids, do if something happened to you? You fight as many if not more battles than I do. And much more dangerous."

"It's different and you know it."

"How?"

"You're always outnumbered!" Plus, as Avatar it just was,

"We have a great task force run by Chief Beifong."

"That doesn't change anything! You could have been consumed today!"

"Korra," he whispered delicately into her hair, pulling her into a closer, tighter embrace. "Don't think about what could have happened… please be grateful for what did happen. I'm still here." She tasted salt as her tongue thickened and eyes watered. "I'm here. And there's no other place I would rather be."

Burying her face into his chest, she grumbled, "Mako, you're such a stupid hero."

He smirked. _My children are picking up on these phrases..._

"But, I still love you."

"And I love you." He grabbed her hand that was about to waterbend his wound, and kissed it. "It'll heal, don't worry about it. I think it looks kind of good, don't you think?"

"Depends on what kind of look you're going for." She shook her head, but felt a bit more relieved. Sure, his job was demanding, but so was hers. She needed to accept that her husband would come home bruised and battered at times. And that his life was always on the line, but she knew that she could embrace the moments they did have, which made it all worthwhile.


	8. Teeth

**A/N:** I do not own Makorra and I certainly hope that this is not out of character. And yes, I borrowed ideas from the Hunger Games, so it is a bit AU for the couple. Hopefully I did _some_ justice to HG and LOK [Makorra]… Please read and review, though, and let me know! It would be much appreciated!

* * *

Day # 15: Teeth

_A shudder ran through his weak body. There was a chill that remained from the damp morning. It was now dusk and he still had not scrounged anything. Each can and every bag had been scraped clean by other people or animals, leaving him with nothing._

_But, he could not leave empty-handed. Not again, anyway. No, he had to return with something. He_ _did not care about the pangs in his stomach nor the dirt caked on his face, but he did care about his baby brother, who he had told to stay behind._

_He told him that he would find something for them to eat, even though they had not had anything for several days. He had lost track of time only slightly._

_His intense focus helped him to stay on the task and not the events that led to it, nor the "what if everything was as it once was…" thoughts._

_No, it never would be the same. Life as he knew it had been consumed by flames with everything else that he cherished and loved. Everything except the scarf on his neck and his brother, whose hand he grasped as they escaped._

_Criminals could be caught and imprisoned for life -which they were- but that did not change anything. That did not change the fact that he now needed to provide for his brother at the ripe age of eight. That did not change the gnawing hunger he felt ripping at his insides, and he knew that it was worse for his brother. That did not change that they had fallen through the cracks, forgotten by society and instead turned into the rats of the city street._

_Oh, but he would fight tooth and nail with the elephant rats for a scrap of food they found._

_Oh, he was willing to join the Triple Threats Triad, one of the city's feared gangs, in order to make just enough to purchase a little food._

"You were part of the Triple Threats? I fought those bullies when I-"

"Accounting! That is _all_ I did for them!" His voice, a dangerously low whisper, masked controlled anger. "I needed a way to provide for Bolin, after our parents died…"

_Perhaps they were doing Kiki's son a favor since he was once a well-respected accountant, one who was willing to work with them. Either way, he had taught his oldest son the basics of accounting, which was enough to employ him at such young age and keep him off the streets... so to speak._

_He may not have agreed with their practices, but beggars most certainly could not be choosers. He would just have to grit his teeth and bare through it._

_What other choice did he have if he was to provide for the only family he had left?_

"I'm so sorry, Mako. I didn't know."

"Don't be. How were you supposed to know?" He knew that he _could_ feel ashamed at his choices, but he did what he had to in order to give his baby brother his best chance, the life that _he_ no longer could live.

_He just needed to make it a few more days, but as the rain poured and chilled him further to the bone, the gnawing feeling returned. Not the hunger, no this was deeper. He felt inadequate as an older brother, as a son, as a boy who had all of sudden received all of the responsibilities that some _men_ never need to face._

_He felt weak and useless, pathetic even. _

_A loud hiccup caused him to turn around. A little blue-eyed girl was standing there in her traditional water tribe garb, peering over a trash can and staring at him. Kneeling down, she poked his grimy face._

"_Ow!" It had been more like a jab. __She just giggled in response. _

_They heard cries of her name. People, important people (he could tell by their dress), were looking for this mischievous little rugrat. Before she ran back, she placed before the boy a pau bun filled with some sort of meat, noodles, and vegetables, and a skewer with six or so large smoked juicy sea slugs._

_If he had any pride left, he would have chucked the charity gifts in the garbage. But he had none, only gratefulness. Only hope filled the emptiness. He had something to give to the little earthbender eagerly waiting for his return._

_It was a wordless interaction and there was no time for a thank you or anything. As he gathered the items, still hot, fresh, and steaming from the street vendor, against him, he heard the little girl being reprimanded. Stealing a glance over the side of the garbage can, he saw her with what he assumed to be her parents in addition to extra security officials. _Lucky turtle duck.

_Suddenly, she turned to look at him and grinned widely before leaving, causing him to feel embarrassed slightly. His forehead throbbed as he quickly turned away and escaped to where he and his brother were currently dwelling. Here was some nourishment and hope to get them through the next few days until his new position began and he could begin providing more steadily._

He looked up. Oh, he remembered. How could he ever forget those striking cerulean eyes? But, the question was if she did. _Chances are probably not. _Why would she need to? Of course, he would always remember the girl that gave him the opportunity, the hope to keep living.

Acting on the duties of the Avatar, way before her time…

He felt a gentle squeeze on his arm, not out of pity, but of awe. Although he stiffened on impact, slowly he allowed himself to relax slightly.

"You're pretty much amazing for loving your brother so much and taking great care of him."

"Yeah," he responded weakly, looking at his lightly scarred hands. He would never forget, any of it.

His breath caught as he looked up and held the intense gaze of those azure eyes. _Ten years later…_ He had not forgotten a single day. Something stirred within his heart as he realized nearly without a doubt that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. _Such a selfless, compassionate heart…_ It impressed him slightly that she was even helping him find his kidnapped brother.

Little did he know that she was sharing the same thoughts and desires...


	9. Strawberry

**A/N: **I do not own Makorra or LOK. Enjoy! It may be potentially OOC. Reviews are appreciated as always.

* * *

Day #17: Strawberry

It was a small wooden box, nothing special about it, but a mystery nonetheless. Curiosity got the best of her as she desired to open and look inside. She would not even have known it existed if she had not been making the bed and noticed something on the floor by the wall. There was nothing unique about the box, it was made out of raw wood. _It must be Mako's... But we're married, so it was okay, right?_ Setting it on the nightstand, she delicately removed the lid.

There was not much inside and a certain musty odor tickled her nose slightly. _Wow..._ There were seemingly random and sparse number of items within. _Random to me... certainly not to Mako._ As she gently pulled out one item, she painstakingly put the pieces together. _These are from Mako's childhood... or the remnants of it._ She stared blankly at the picture of a beautiful family of four. Time had bruised and battered it. There was a lovely ring that caught her eye, and then she saw it. It was slightly singed from being too close to the heat, but it was still very much intact. At first, she could not make out what it was, but then, upon closer examination, she recognized the organization of a recipe. _Wow. This is incredible_. Her heart pounded a bit faster.

It was labelled in eloquent cursive, "Mako's Favorite Jam". Glancing through the ingredients and the instructions, she thought to herself, _I can do this! _His mother had a sense of humor, though. At the bottom, there was note that stated not to firebend the jam, it needed to be slowly cooked. Glancing at the clock, she calculated she had a good two or so hours before her husband would get off first shift.

* * *

Parking and locking his moped outside the city apartment, he sighed. The blazing yellow sun was still out and he was home early. It had been a light day today. The past several weeks had been rough for the newlywed couple since he had interchanged between second and third shift. Now, the next several weeks would make up for it. _Perhaps, Chief Beifong felt bad..._He doubted that though as he popped off his helmet and headed inside quietly in order to surprise his unsuspecting wife.

A scent wafted in and assaulted his nostrils, his whole being. It froze him in his tracks. _I know this smell._ He almost forgot to breathe as he slowly dragged his feet to the kitchen. _Impossible..._ Then, he really did stop in his tracks, his mouth forming a small, 'o'. There was red goop on every surface imaginable - the floor, the table, the counter, the chairs, the ceiling, the beautiful woman stirring vigorously at the stove. She was also muttering something about the difficulty level of the recipe.

Striding behind his wife, he wrapped his arms around and guided her hand with his, whispering warmly in her ear, "I think this is how its done." This happened in a matter of mere seconds... so did his wife's immediate reaction: a gasp and a 180 degree turn with wooden spoon in hand, meaning her poor husband was also now covered in fairly hot red goop.

"Ah, sorry!"

Licking his lips, he smiled, "This tastes great, Korra."

She blushed maddeningly, "It's your mother's-" The recipe was sitting on the counter, miraculously goop-free.

"I know." He hesitated slightly before continuing. "Thank you." He eyes moistened. "My mother... she was an earthbender. She had the most beautiful garden. And every year, right around late spring -right about now, actually- she and I would spend days gathering some of her prized strawberries-" His voice caught and his throat felt thick. "Then, we would take a day to make a really big pot of it."

"No bending allowed?" She clearly had not followed that rule. _Who knew the first batch would explode!_

"My father was trying to be helpful once and it turned our kitchen into a disaster zone, similar to this." He gestured around the kitchen with a teasing smile and twinkle in his eye. "I had forgotten all about that..." the firebender said almost remorsefully. _More like tried desperately to forget...  
_

Taking his sticky hands in hers, the young woman gazed upon the most handsome man her eyes had ever laid eyes on. _Papa's pretty dashing, but in a different way._.. Pulling him into her arms, she tucked her head in the crook of his neck, where it fit perfectly. "Mako, sometimes its better to remember in order to move on rather than forget and then, deny," she spoke tenderly and softly. She felt warm wet spots drip on the top of her head and peeked up.

As her lips met his, she thought how wonderful and sweet he tasted - many thanks to his mother's wonderful strawberry jam. _Must be foolproof._

She chose to deny the fact that it now coated their entire kitchen...


	10. Honey

**A/N: **I don't own LOK and I'm so very behind. . This may be very OOC. Let me know your thoughts [hinthint REVIEW please? thanks]

* * *

Day #19: Honey

There was no time to think, barely time to act. Just feet pattering across the soft, damp ground as quickly as humanly possible. Branches grazed her face, which only fueled her frustration, leaving burnt branches and uprooted trees in her wake. _I am going to KILL HIM._ She could hear them scampering behind her and almost had half a mind to blast a gust of air at one of them. But that would be a most un-Avatar-like thing to do. Plus, there was the matter of the enraged skunk bear chasing them that she really had no time to think, let alone aim. _He had to steal the-"_

She crashed head first into the tall lanky figure, which she had not seen, and with a shout, caused him and herself to sprawl out onto the ground. Moments later, she was sandwiched between the two men. The idiot (oh, she was fuming) and her fiancee. Moments later, the rustling of their infuriated predator was heard...

They felt a few gentle air blasts as they got up - more like the young woman shoved the heavy earthbender off of her and ungracefully nearly tripped over the squashed firebender. The source of the skilled airbending was from none other than her disgruntled mentor. It was a little too early in the morning to be dealing with matters as such.

"Could someone please explain to me what is going on?" His left eyebrow arched as he casually sent another soft air blast toward the skunk bear that was slowly retreating.

"CAN WE KEEP IT?" His middle child, Ikki, was so excited she could barely contain herself...which was usually the case, but it was a bit unnatural almost at this hour in the early morning.

"No," turning back to the Avatar and her friends, "Care to explain?"

"PLEASE?" Now, the young girl was twirling on her air bubble, bouncing along, "Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplea se. Can we keep it? I'll keep very good care of it! Puh-_leeeeezzzzzz_! Pl-"

"Go ask your mother." He instantly regretted it...his poor wife was sleeping still.

Turning back again, he could tell the group was looking rather sheepish, well the earthbender was... the Avatar look ready to kill.

"It's his fault!" When everyone was looking at her, she exclaimed, "He stole the skunk bear's honey! I told him not to!" She looked rather indignant now, especially since her fiancee went from silent chuckling to full out guffawing. "Hey!"

"Bolin was hungry-"

"I told you I was going to make breakfast! _STOP LAUGHING _at me Mako!"

"Ow!" The firebender rubbed his air-whacked head. "Out of love! I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't!"

"But-"

"I was going to! But Bolin wanted to get honey!"

"Oh, c'mon. Isn't that a little funny? You guys were chased by a _skunk_ bear. For its honey." He smirked.

"That's not the point," she grumbled.

"Well is there any left or did you eat it?" He asked his brother.

"I dropped it," the earthbender.

"OH. I am really GOING TO KILL YOU NOW!" She made to blast him, but was instead intercepted. "HEY! HEY! MAKO. PUT ME DOWN!"

The airbender shook his head as he slowly sidestepped out of the "children's" way and back into his home. _Peace and quiet... _He heard Ikki crashing into things as she pleaded for a skunk bear. Panicking, he stepped out once again and power-walked to the air temple. _I'll just go meditate now..._


End file.
